1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for purifying aspartic acid, and more specifically, it relates to a method for obtaining high purity aspartic acid from which Cl.sup.- has been reduced or removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aspartic acid has heretofore been produced by a fermentation process, an enzymatic process and a chemical synthetic process, and its purification is carried out by using various purification techniques in combination.
In any production process, since the obtained crude aspartic acid crystals contain impurities such as other amino acids, colored substances, inorganic salts, etc., their purification requires a lot of labor and cost. Especially in the case where high purity aspartic acid crystals are to be obtained, it is usual practice to dissolve the entire quantity of the crude crystals once and to carry out such techniques as ion exchange resin treatment, decoloring treatment, crystallization, etc.
The present invention aims to solve the problem that the crude aspartic acid crystals obtained by the above-described prior art processes contain impurities, and to obtain high purity aspartic acid.